


No Suplexing on the Premises

by NanixErka



Series: Tuffet Tales [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other, chatter, dadsgore, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanixErka/pseuds/NanixErka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working out with Undyne is almost always a good time, but the aftermath is nice</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Suplexing on the Premises

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is so short, its just sort of establishing their relationship

The first and only time Tuffet had ever been suplexed, she’d suffered a serious concussion. 

Undyne didn’t look her in the eye for almost a year

But that was then

Now, they were at the gym together! 

Tuffet wasn’t really one for physical fitness, as being a bartender and waitress was enough of a workout, but she never turned down when Undyne wanted to hang out. They didn't do it nearly enough, anyway. 

So there they were, with Tuffet spotting Undyne as she bench pressed a very specific amount of weight 

“... is that how much Frisk weights?” TUffet asked, and all she received was a grunt. “I’ll take that as a yes. Why are you trying to lift Frisk? I’d figure that be easy for you, dear” 

“well, I haven’t given Frisk a proper suplex!” Undyne finally replied “And I want to be prepared! I’ll suplex her right into the couch at the Bros place” She stressed. Tuffet rolled her eyes 

“You know i’ve forgiven you for that, right? You were like 13.” 

Undyne grunted and put the weight down “Time for cardio” 

Tuffet rolled her eyes. 

They got to the treadmills, and started running. Well, Tuffet didn’t run. She did jog, though, and her stamina was to be admired. Undyne was… sprinting. Of course she was. She was Undyne! Tuffet watched her, quietly amused at her sheer…. force of will? Was that right? She just kept going, seemingly destined for a finish line that wasn’t there. Tuffet put in her earphones and started playing Zombies!Run for the sake of her hearing, as Undyne had started doing that thing where she yells when she runs. 

After all that hub bub, Tuffet and Undyne went to the cafe, and rewarded their hard work with salads and a surprising amount of soda. 

“So” Undyne started, chewing her salad “Papyrus thinks you’re dating Sans?”

Tuffet nearly choked. 

Then she laughed so hard that Undyne was a little uncomfortable. 

“Oh goodness, that is not whats happening at all” Tuffet waved her hand in an amused manner “We’ve been hanging out more, yes, but I promise that we are simply doing that. We sort of… making up for lost time” Tuffet explained “We don’t hang out like we used to when we were younger.” 

 

“And then you two got into that crash” Undyne thought aloud.

“.. yeah” Tuffet looked to her left “Lets say… it sort of jolted us a bit” She chuckled. “But its alright. I’ve actually been realizing I've become quite a shut in since Cashie went off to college anyway” 

“How’s that little nerd doing anyway?” Undyne asked, desperate for a change in subject

“Oh, he’s doing great! He’s getting his business degree and he is so excited!” Tuffet nearly glowed when talking about her foster brother. “He calls me every week. I’m happy that he still thinks of me”

“Why wouldn’t he think of you? You practically raised him!” Undyne pointed out, sipping her own soda 

“True” Tuffet answered, “Enough about me, How are you and Alphys?”

“We’re doing fuckin' great!” undye announced “We marathoned Mew Mew Kissy Cutie the other day” 

“Which season?” Tuffet asked

“All of them. The series is like 3 seasons and each season is like, 12 episodes each so” Undyne shrugged. 

“Yea, I know. I watched it growing up too, you know” Tuffet finished off her salad. 

“Pfft, you watched the dub. Watch the sub sometime” Undyne ordered, pointing her plastic fork at her slightly sweaty almost-sister. 

“You act like I have the time, Undyne” Tuffet pointed out, pushing her plate aside. 

“Make the time, Tuff. You make the time for tea with “Dadsgore”” Tuffet groaned “Hehe yeah, Sans taught me that one” 

“remind me to smack him upside the head” Tuffet rolled her eyes. Undyne sniggered 

“How’s tea time anyway?” 

 

“Tea time is tea time, sweetie. You know “Dadsgore” and I have a sort of… confidentiality agreement” Tuffet sighed

“Yeah yea, sorry” Undyne shrugged “But uh, thanks for coming with me today” 

“Its no trouble, sweetie! We don’t really hang out much anymore…” Tuffet looked to the side “Though it is more my fault than yours, and I am sorry” 

“Nah, nah!! You’ve got yourself a full time job. We can hang out whenever, man. Its cool” Undyne assured, and Tuffet smiled “I gotta get going though

“As do I. My shirt starts in two hours and I have to shower and clean up my apartment” Tuffet said as she got up “It was good to see you” 

“It was good to see you too” Undyne grinned and hugged Tuffet with one arm “See you soon!” She grinned “I got a hot date!!” 

“Don’t enjoy yourself too much” Tuffet said through chuckles as Undyne ran off. Tuffet grabbed her gym bag and headed back to her new car - a small SUV ( good insurance, man) before she got a text. 

‘yo can you actually do a favor for me tomorrow?’

“what is it?’


End file.
